In The Night
by naraku dragneel
Summary: Lucy is abused sexually at the hands of father friend's son Dan Straight when she was 13 years old. 7 years later, she now works as a bartender at the club Fairy Tail, where her brother Sting used to work. Fortunately for Lucy, a handsome pink haired male might be just the pick me up she needs to get back on her feet. Nalu Tear jerker. Rated M for lemons, action, and marijuana use.
1. Chapter 1

In The Night

 _Chapter 1_ : Abused

 _The state of Fiore was a peaceful, quite one. Everyone got along, and there were no problems, however, the city of Magnolia was not so lucky. Countless crimes, such as; rape, murder, incest, and drugs were all common here, luckily the police can handle it, unfortunately the same can't be said for certain blonde girl, who had been sexually abused constantly at the hands of her fathers friend's son Dan Straight, this girls name, Lucy Heartfilia._

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh, yeah you dirty whore you like it when I go deep into your pussy." A brown haired man said while beating and thrusting in and out of a little girl._

 _"Please, stop, why are you doing this." the girl sobbed not being able to defend herself._

 _"Because, I fucking can you little bitch. I am 8 years older than you are , so you show some fucking respect." the man spat before climaxing into her. "You know, Lucy, if you had just agreed to marry me, you wouldn't have to deal with this shit." he said pulling out of her_

 _"Thanks for the good time, slut. I'll be back tomorrow for round 2." he said laughing while exiting the door._

 _The girl just cried and cried, until the door opened. Lucy opened her eyes to see her father with tears in his eyes._

 _Lucy just looked at her father, while at the same time holding back tears. Her father rushed to her side and wrapped his coat around the little girl._

 _"Lucy, I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I never knew." her father said while sobbing._

 _"I hate this daddy, why, why did it have to be me, what does he want?" the girl asked crying._

 _"I don't know dear, but I swear, he will be put behind bars for the rest of his ife when I'm through with him." the man siad while clenching his fist._

 _End flashback_

Lucy woke up from her nightmare of being raped. She wasn't able to forget, his dirty face, and lecherous moves towards her. Ever since she was 4 years old. Dan eyed her with lust. He truly was a sick bastard, and he's still out there.

"Hey, Lucy." a voice called from outside her bedroom door.

"Coming Sting." she said, as she knew her brother was always worrying about her, but even though he wasn't there went the incident happened he was able to find out from his friend Rogue.

Lucy walked downstairs after getting herself ready to start the day, the smell of freshly cooked pancakes drifting through the air.

"Good Morning, baby sis." Sting said as he sat with his girlfriend Yukino at the dining table.

Lucy just smiled at her brother, sure he was annoying at times but he was still her brother nonetheless. "Good morning bro.

"Are you ready to start working today Lucy-san?" Yukino asked the blonde haired girl.

"As ready as I'll ever be. she said. before grabbing her coffee and running out the door towards her car.

 _Well, I think thats an appropriate place to stop, and yeah this chapter is short on purpose. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1, and be sure leave a review for this and my other stories too, Till next time, Arigato, Ja-ne. P.S. this chapter probably sucks but, it's the best I've got, especially after not writing any stories in forever, J.K. i love you guys and keep being awesome,_


	2. Chapter 2

In The Night

Chapter 2: Pink Haired Hero

 _Lucy ran out out of the building and approached her white Ferrari Spyder, that her father bought her for her 19th birthday. She was excited to start her new job at Fairy Tail, and even more excited to meet her idol, Mirajane, the sweetest and most lovable barmaid ever. After a 20 minute drive, our beautiful blonde heroine arrived at Fairy Tail._

'Well, here goes nothing.' Lucy said to herself, before opening the doors to the beautiful building. As soon as she opened the doors the smell of freshly cooked food and perfume filled the air. Lucy was mesmerized by the inside of the building, it looked like a castle on the inside, but it was a bar.

"Well, hello beautiful." a voice said. Lucy looked over and saw a man with orange hair and glasses smirking at her.

"Hi, my name's Lucy." she said.

The man just shook his head before grabbing her waist. "Oh, I know who you are, but I wanna know how much for a good time."

Lucy all of a sudden felt uncomfortable with the man's intentions. "I don't know what you..."

"The little girl who lost her virginity at the age of 13, oh if I were there I don't think I could control myself." he said chuckling. "Come on babe, how bout we go somewhere private."

Lucy struggled from the man's grip but he was too strong, she thought her first day would be her getting raped, until she heard a cracking sound, the moment she opened her eyes, her gaze was met with beautiful green, onyx eyes. Lucy swore her heart stopped, when she saw her savior, a handsome male wearing a white long sleeve henley with blue jeans, a white scaly scarf, and brown boots. However, that wasn't what shocked Lucy, no what shocked her was his hot pink hair.

"Fuck, Loke, can't control your dick for at least five minutes before pouncing on every girl you see, next time this happens I'll make sure you wake up in a hospital." The man said, before turning to the blonde, who now had tears streaming from her eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked the girl. Lucy looked up at her savior and boy did she like what she saw. He was hot, hotter than the sun, Lucy could not describe how handsome he was, but that was besides the point, Lucy quicky shook away the dirty thoughts. 'No, Lucy you just met him.'

"My name's Natsu, what's yours?" he asked.

"Lucy." she said wiping away the tears from her eyes.

'She is so cute.' Natsu thought.

"Why hello there, you must be Lucy." a squeaky voice said.

Both Natsu and Lucy looked to the side and saw a beautiful white haired girl smiling at them.

"Yo, Mira." he said.

"Oh my Gosh, Mirajane, I am such a huge fan." Lucy said.

"Well thank you, are you ready to start?" she asked before noticing Loke on the ground.

"Let me guess, Loke's horny again?" she asked. "I'm not surprised, Makarov needs to get rid of him." the barmaid said.

Lucy wondered why Natsu and Mira didn't like Loke, I mean she didn't like him either, but the both of them seemed like they were going to kill him.

"Well, let me show you around." Mira said. However, before she could Natsu offered to do it instead.

"No let me do it Mira, you seem busy." he said. Lucy just blushed, she didn't even know the guy for two seconds, and he was acting like a gentleman.

"Well, thank you Natsu." Mira said before tending to her duties.

"Come on, Luce, let's explore." he said, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the first room.

 _Well, there's chapter 2 of In The Night is finally up, yes Loke tried to come on to Lucy, don't worry this is a pure Nalu, so no Lolu, Gralu or Danlu in it, Please let me know how you liked it, also check out my Newest story Just The Way You Are, and let me know how I did. Until, Next time see you guys Next Chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

In The Night

Chapter 3: Beautiful Harmony

 _"Come on Luce, let's go." he said grabbing her hand, and leading her to the first room._

Lucy blushed furiously when she felt Natsu grab her hand, running to the first room.

"Well here we are, the lounge." he said, not noticing that he and Lucy were still holding hands.

"Um, Natsu, can you please let go of my hand?" she asked. Truthfully, Lucy loved the way he held her hand, it made her feel safe. Lucy felt all of her nightmares vanish at that point.

'Why do I feel safe when I'm around him?' she wondered.

Natsu then noticed his hand was still intertwined in hers. He quickly let go of her hand hearing a disappointing sigh from the busty blonde. What Lucy didn't see was the blush on his cheeks as well.

"This is where we hang out, when there are no customers, it's alot of fun we have a pool table, flat screen, mini fridge, and hot tub." Natsu said.

Lucy then noticed a little recording studio in the corner.

"Hey Natsu, what's that?" she asked. Natsu looked over to where she was looking and saw the studio.

"Oh, that's where I record songs when I'm feeling down."

Lucy just stared at him, already 2 seconds into their conversation, and she was already learning stuff.

"You sing Natsu." Lucy asked.

"Oh yeah Natsu sings." a voice said from the other side of the room.

They both turned to see Mira had entered the room as well.

"And from what it says on your resume, you're quite the vocalist too."

Natsu all of a sudden grew excited, before running the sound equipment.

"You wanna do a little duet Lucy?" he asked the blonde.

Lucy was surprised, of course she would get to hear Natsu's voice again.

'Wait again, why does he seem familiar. I feel as if I've known Natsu my entire life.' she thought, but was instantly woken from her daze.

"Uh sure, what song?" she asked.

"Hmmmm, how about _Never Forget You_ by Zara Larson and MNEK." he said.

Lucy's eyed brightened, she loved that song, her brother Sting would always play thatsong in the car when they went on trips.

"Go on." Mira said.

Lucy stepped inside of the studion with Natsu, and the track started playing

 _Lucy_

 _I used to be so happy_

 _But without you here I feel so low_

 _I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _It's buried deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know_

 _I will never forget you_

 _You'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you will always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

 _'Til the day I die ('til the day I die)_

 _Natsu_

 _Funny how we both end up here but everything seems alright_

 _I wonder what would happen_

 _If we went back and put up a fight_

 _'Cause once upon a time you were my everything_

 _It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing_

 _So what in this world do you think could ever take you off my mind (take you off my mind)_

 _Both_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you_

 _Feeling it, loving it_

 _Everything that we do_

 _And all along, I knew I had something special with you_

 _But sometimes you just gotta know that these things fall through_

 _I can't hide my connection with you_

 _I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side_

 _From the day that I met you_

 _I knew that I would love you 'til the day I die_

 _And I will never want much more_

 _And in my heart I will always be sure_

 _That I will never forget you_

 _And you'll always be by my side 'til the day I die_

 _'Til the day I die... [6x]_

 _I will never forget you..._

 _'Til the day I die._

Mira was astonished at how heavenly they sounded together, it was like hearing to angels singing.

Natsu and Lucy were both astonished at how well they did.

"Wow, Luce, you've got an amazing voice." he said, making the blonde blush from embarrasement.

"T...Thank You." she said shyly (She's so cute I love it)

'She even more beautiful when she sings, I can tell her past is one that she refuses to talk about, I'm sorry I left you Lucy, I'll never leave again.' he said to himself.

By then everyone who had heard the song rushed into the lounge. Both Natsu and Lucy were attacked with question such as "How did you both sing so well?" and "You should record together more often."

"Wow, Natsu, you and the new girl have got some chemistry." a raven haired male said.

"Yeah you know it Gray." "By The way tomorrow is Juvia's birthday I gotta get her something."

"Juvia, who's Juvia?" Lucy asked.

"Juvia is Natsu's sister, so is Wendy, Natsu loves both of his sisters." Gray said.

"Oh yeah, make her cry again, and I'll do to you what I did to Loke only worse." Natrsu said causing the raven haired male to shiver in fear, no one and I mean NO ONE made Natsu mad.

"Well, Lets get settled we are officially done today, I'm sorry Lucy, but your first day has been moved to tomorrow." Mira said.

"That's fine Lucy said with a smile. Well, I should head home." she said.

"Hey, Luce wait up, I'll walk you out." Natsu said.

Natsu had walked Lucy to her car. "Thanks for the tour, even though we didn't get to see the whole buliding." She said.

"Hey, it's no problem, I can continue tomorrow." he said.

"Well anyway, I better head inside, see you tomorrow Luce."

"Natsu, wait.' she said. Before Natsu could answer he felt her arms wrap around and something wet on his cheek, Lucy had just kissed him.

"Bye." she said before getting into her car and driving off.

"Bye." Natsu said, not noticing Gray walk behind him.

"So, guess she 's got the hots for you, huh man."

Natsu just smiled to himself. "Yeah,I guess so." he said before retreating inside.

 _Well, Chapter 3 is up and ready, told you all I'd update by tonight, Hope you all enjoyed, but don't expect anything for a while as far as new content, I already have a bunch of stories I need to update. Til next time see ya later, bye bye._


	4. Chapter 4

In The Night

Chapter 4: First Tattoo

 _That night Lucy slept better than ever, her nightmares of Dan raping her had vanished. The next morning she was excited for her first day, but she was even more excited to see Natsu again. After returning home, she told Sting and Yukino about Natsu, and they both supported her decision. Finally she arrived at Fairy Tail, excited to start the day._

"Get the hell out of my building." a voice yelled. Lucy looked over to see a short old man yelling at an orange haired man.

"FINE!" Loke said, before stomping out, but not before smirking evilly at Lucy.

"Don't think I'm done with you, babe. I'll have you screaming my name soon enough."

Lucy just shuddered at the fact, before heading over to bar where Mira was serving.

"Good morning, Lucy." the barmaid said.

"Hi, Mira, what just happened."

Mira looked at Lucy before realizing what she was talking about.

"Oh, Natsu and Loke got into a fight. A pretty bad one too." she said.

"WHAT?!" "Is Natsu okay?" she asked.

"Hm, he's pretty banged up, but he kept his all."

"Where is he?" the blonde asked.

"Upstairs, in the infirmary." Mira said.

That was all Lucy needed to hear before running up the stairs to the infirmary, when she got there she saw Natsu, with his arm bandaged.

Natsu looked over to where Lucy was, and saw the tears in her eyes. Lucy then ran to Natsu and enveloped him in a hug.

"Hey, Lucy I'm fine, it was just a scratch." He said.

"Let me see." she said.

Natsu hesitated for a moment, before he removed the bandage.

Lucy wanted to cry once she saw the gash on his arm. It was a huge gash, but it wasn't to bad.

"Idiot, you call this not bad?" she asked.

Natsu just looked at Lucy as she began to dress his wound, when she applied the alcohol to the wound he hissed in pain.

After stitching it, Lucy reapplied the bandage, but then stopped at his red tattoo, she had never seen it before was it new?

"Hey, Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah, Luce." he answered.

"Where did you get that tattoo?" she asked.

"I got it when I first came here, Gildarts gave it to me."

"Gildarts, who's that?" she asked.

"My stepdad." Natsu said. "He adopted me when I was 5 years old."

"Well, do you think he could give me one too?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course, he's cool with everyone, well except Loke?" he said.

"That reminds me, why did you guys fight?" she asked.

"It was some personal matters, I don't wanna get into it." he answered.

Natsu and Lucy left the infirmary, Natsu decided to leave his shirt unbuttoned exposing his six pack and chiseled chest, Lucy just blushed when she saw his body. God how wnated to just rip his shirt off and kiss him all over, but she quickly declined the thoughts.

When they finally made it to the parlor, Lucy saw a man with piercings all over his face.

"Natsu, who is that?" she asked.

"Hm, oh that's just my cousin Gajeel." he said. "He doesn't talk much."

Just the Natsu was pulled into a tight hug by a amn with auburn hair.

"Hey, there's my boy." the man said crushing Natsu with all his might.

"Dad, can't...breathe." he said.

Gildarts noticed and quickly let go of the boy.

"Sorry, oh who's this?" he asked noticing Lucy right away.

"This is Lucy, the new girl, she wants a tattoo."

"Really, well have you thought about which one you'd like?" Gildarts asked the nervous girl.

"Well, I was thinking of having something similar to Natsu's." she said.

"An exellent choice dear." "Well, just let me get my tools ready."

Gildarts took about 5 minutes to get his stuff ready.

"You ready, Luce?" Natsu asked as she sat in the chair.

"Yeah, a little nervous, um hey Natsu?" she asked blushing furiously.

"Yes, Lucy?" he said.

"Can I hold your hand, I'm a little scared, this being my first tattoo and all."  
"Sure." he said before taking her hand in his.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Gildarts who smiled at the gesture.

"This may pinch a little." the man said before draw the outline of the tattoo on the back of her right hand, causing tears to form in her eyes. Lucy closed her eyes for the remainder of the procedure unril she heard the pen stop buzzing.

"Well here we are your new tattoo."

Lucy opened her eyes and saw a pink tattoo, the same design as Natsu's, she even noticed her name and a key inside it, while Natsu's had a dragon with flames and demons.

"I love it, thank you so much." she said.

"Hey, awesome Lucy." Natsu said grabbing her, unknowingly hurting her.

"OWWWW!" the blonde screamed.

"Oh, sorry, does it still hurt?" he asked.

Lucy nodded her head yes, so Natsu decided to do something that made her eyes pop out of her head. He kissed her hand where she had recieved her tattoo.

"There all better?" he asked.

Lucy just blushed before nodding her head yes.

"Well, thanks Gildarts." Natsu said as he and Lucy left the parlor.

"Anytime kiddo, I love you son."

"Love you too Dad."

 _AWWWWWWWWW, how cute Gildarts as Natsu's dad so that means Cana is his stepsister, There is no Erza or Laxus until really deep into the story. Hope you guys enjoyed if you liked it punch tha like button in the face LIKE A BOSS, and high fives all around, Thanks all of you and I'll see you in the CHAPTER. Cookie if you get the reference. But seriously Love you guys and keep being awesome._


	5. Chapter 5

In The Night

Chapter 5: First Day on the Job

 _Warning: Fight alert_

 _Lucy just admired the tattoo that had just gotten, but she also wasn't able to keep her eyes off of the handsome pink haired male in front of her, was she falling for him that fast, no the just met 2 days ago. She couldn't help it he was gorgeous, and when she saw his body in the infirmary she wanted to offer herself to him, and let him ravage her body then and there, but didn't because she wasn't sure that was what he wanted. Lucy was interrupted from her thoughtsby a squeaky voice._

"Hey, Lucy." Mira said snapping the blonde out of her thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

Lucy looked at the white haired barmaid, who looked at her with excitement.

"Are you ready to start?" she asked the blonde, beofre walking to the stands where she would make the drinks for customers.

"Sure, what do i have to do." Lucy asked.

"Just make drinks, and I'll serve them." Mira said.

Lucy made sure that she knew what to do, before letting Mira know that she got the idea.

Mira left Lucy to work. Lucy proceeded to pull the alcohol from the cupboards, not seeing a group of guys eyeing her with hunger. Lucy quickly got glimpse of the guys, and she could tell they did not have good intentions with her.

 _This is where the fight starts_

"Hey, sexy." one of the guys said, getting her attention. Lucy took a good look at them, one of the guys was good looking with brown hair, however the other guys had tattoos and piercings.

"Can I help you?" she asked walking over to the men.

The guys looked at her specifically her chest, Lucy noticed and felt uncomfortable with their stares, all of a sudden she felt the same fear from seven years ago consume her.

"Come here." the guy with brown hair said grabbing her waist. Lucy tried struggling but to no avail. Tears stung her eyes as she heard the men's laughter, the who had grabbed pulled her hair trying to kiss her, Lucy shut her eyes and awaited the unwanted contact, however instead she heard a loud crash.

When she opened her eyes, she felt warmth, looking to her side she saw that she was in Natsu's arms.

"You okay Luce?" he asked holding the frightened girl.

"Y...yes, Thank you Natsu." she said before shoving her face into his chest.

Natsu held onto her before handing her to Mira who had heard the commotion.

"Take her somewhere away from here Mira." he said to his friend.

"Hibiki, you didn't learn your lesson huh." he said clenching his fist.

"Well, we started with your sister now any girl who comes in our path, we play with." Hibiki said laughing. All of his men joined in on the laughter.

"Now, if you don't mind we were gonna have some fun with the new girl." the guy with the piercings said.

"Get her men." Hibiki said.

The man started to walk towards Lucy, until he was sent flying towards the wall crashing into it.

Hibiki looked to see Natsu had sent him flying with one punch to the gut.

"Didn't I say don't touch her." he said angrily. He then turned to Mira signaling for her to take the girl upstairs.

"You're not going anywhere." Hibiki said running towards the two girls only to be stopped by Natsu.

Natsu had grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Hibiki saw his expression and it was like looking into the eyes of a hunter.

Hibiki grew terrified when he saw Natsu's face, in fact he was so scared that he pissed himself.

"Listen up, because I'm only gonna say this once, the blonde girl, Lucy, she's mine and mine only, I just got her back and I swear if anyone tries to hurt her in anyway, they... will... PAY!" He screamed smashing one of the guys into a table.

"L...Look, man we didn't mean any of it, Dan sent us." Hibiki said trembling.

All of a sudden Hibiki's phone started to ring.

"H...Hello, Dan."

"Hibiki, did you find her?" the man asked.

Natsu suddenly took the phone from him.

"Look bastard, I don't know who the fuck you are, but stay the fuck away from her if you know what's good for you."

"Who are you." Dan asked.

"Me, I'm your worst nightmare, you so much as try to come for Lucy and I swear I will kill you." he said before hanging up.

Dan heard the phone hang up, and he grew pissed.

"DAMMMMMMMMMN IT!

The police had shown up two minutes after the fight finished, and they arrestedthe troublemakers.

"We'll inform you of any suspicious activity Mr. Dragneel." the officer said.

Natsu thanked the officers and decided to turn in for the day.

'Why were they after Lucy?' he wondered not knowing why she was a target for these sick fucks

'If anything happens to her, I would die.'

 _Flashback_

 _"Natsu, will you remember me if I leave." a blonde haired 7 year old girl asked her friend._

 _"Remember, you're always on my mind." the pink haired boy said. "I love you Lucy, I always have and I always will, I told your mother the same thing before she passed away, That I would protect you even if it cost me my life."_

 _"I love you too, Natsu."_

 _End Flashback_

Natsu tried to hold back tears, after 13 years she returned to him, but he couldn't tell her yet, no he just had to wait until the time was right. To tell that he was her Natsu.

 _Wow, what a cliffhanger, and yes I do realize the story is moving rather quickly, that's on purpose, that's just how my stories are, everyone has a different pace of writing and mine's happens to be fast paced, How do you think Natsu and Lucy know each other, will he tell her later on that it's him or will something happen. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5 and I'll see you next time._


	6. Chapter 6

In The Night

Chapter 6: Truth Revealed (Reunion of Friends)

 _(May put lemon at the end.)_

 _After the events that had occured yesterday, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if she was falling for Natsu, not only that but also why did she feel like she had met him before. It didn't make any sense, after thinking for a few hours she finally realized. "Oh My God, is it true? Is it him?"_

 _Lucy couldn't believe it, but then checked her wallet and pulled out a photo revealing a 7 year old Lucy and a boy with hot pink hair. Tears stung the blonde's eyes as she found out that her savior was her best friend and new lover, Natsu Dragneel, her friend whom she had left for 13 years has finally been reunited with her. Lucy decided that she had to go see him, and ran into Mira on the way._

"Mira?" Lucy asked the bar maid.

The white haired bar maid turned around only to see tears in her friend's eyes.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy asked as her voice began to break. "Please,just tell me where he is?"

"He's outside with Makarov and Gildarts, they said something about going for a smoke." Mira said. "Why?"

"Can we go somewhere private?" Lucy asked.

"Of course dear." Mira said before taking the blonde to her room and locking it. "What's wrong?"

Lucy proceeded to tell Mira her whole story, everything from her first meeting Natsu all the way to her abuse at the hands of Dan. Tears formed around the silver haired girls eyes when she heard the sad story. No one should have to go through anything that poor Lucy had gone through. All Mira was thinking was about what a sack of shit Dan was for doing that to Lucy, but when Lucy told her that she was going to confess her love to Natsu, Mira couldn't help but form hearts in her eyes.

"Yay, that's wonderful Lucy." Mira said."Wait, does Natsu know?"

Lucy sweat dropped, Natsu had no idea about the horrific things Dan had done to her, most of them being sexually related. He would be pissed at the fact that she kept it a secret, but then again there was no way to contact him.

"Good luck, Lucy." Mira said. "I hope your reunion goes well."

"Thanks, Mira." Lucy said before running outside to see her future boyfriend, and low and behold he was there finising his blunt. Lucy also saw that Makarov and Gildarts had left.

"NATSU!" she yelled from across the garden. The pink haired male turned around, and saw the blonde beauty running towards him.

"Hey. Luce what's ..." was all he said before she slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he asked before noticing the tears that formed around her eyes.

"Lucy..."

"Why, didn't you tell me it was you Natsu?" she whispered lowering her head. "After all these years I find out that you were here. Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Natsu stared at the girl before lifting her head up to face him.

"I was going to tell you sooner, but I didn't think you'd recognize me." he said as tears formed in his eyes as well.

Lucy just laughed before hugging him and crashing her head into his chest. "I missed you so much. After you left, things have been pure hell." she said.

"Hell?" Natsu asked. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not important, what's important is that I've been reunited with you again, I Love you Natsu.". she said.

"I love you too, Lucy." he said before bringing his face closer to hers. Lucy immediatley knew what he meant and crashed her lips onto his. They started kissing so passionately they didn't even notice that it had started to pour down rain. (I'll let you guys imagine that, you're welcome).

After 5 minutes they broke for air and ran inside towards Lucy's room.

 _Lemon starts here Reader Discretion Advised, sorry kids not for you._

Natsu and Lucy spent time recuperating and catching up on old memories by playing video games which Lucy had brought from her house. Natsu wanted to play Super Smash Bros. on the Wii, but Lucy had another idea.

"Natsu?" she asked blushing.

"Yeah, what's up?" he asked.

"I...I think I'm ready." she said.

Natsu looked at her knowing what she was talking about, but not sure if she really wanted that.

"Are, you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm positive, and it's not like we're strangers, even though we haven't seen each other in a long time, I want you, I want you so badly it hurts." she said giving him a seductive look, and biting her lip.

That face was all Natsu needed to connect their lips together. Lucy moaned at the contact of their lips together, but the pleasure was increased when he moved to her neck, and found her sweet spot.

"Ngggghhhhh, Natsu Mmmmmnnn." she moaned while tugging his pink locks. Natsu then tore off ther rest of her clothes and latched onto her pink bud, and thrusting his digits into her womanhood, causing the sexy vixen to moan very hotly.

"Your so sexy Lucy." he said before seductively biting her earlobe.

"N...Natsu, no fair you still have too many clothes on." she complained.

"Oh, I suppose I do. What do you say we fix that." he said seductively while removing his shirt.

"I wonder how you taste Lucy?" he asked.

'Natsu, what are you do..." she said but was cut off by her own moan whe he started to lick her pussy, and adding his digits back into her clit, hitting her G-spot wuth every thrust.

"Oh, fuck, harder Natsu, harder." she moaned. with a great deal of pleasure before climaxing all over his hand.

"Your turn." she said seductively as she pull his pants and boxer down, and latched her mouth onto his length."

"Ngggh, Lucy fuck yeah." he said as he pulled her hair. "suck my cock just like that."

Lucy kept sucking and sucking as if it were a lollipop, before Natsu released his climx into her mouth.

Natsu tasted like cinnamon and fire, a wierd but surprisingly good combination.

"I think it's time to officially commemorate this relationship." she said before impaling herself onto his dick.

They both moaned at the pleasure they recieved from the contact. Lucy kept riding him, until he leaned up and attached his mouth to her breast.

"Nyaaaah, Natsu, mmmmmmnn, yeah it feels so good." she moaned. Natsu decided to show her other breast the same pleasure so he attached his mouth to her negleted breast. "Nyahhh, Natsu, I'm gonna cum." she said as she released all over his dick.

Lucy kept riding Natsu until he reached his climax, and then pulled her down for a heated kiss.

Natsu and Lucy lay in the bed curled up against one another, before Lucy leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Natsu." the blonde beauty said.

Natsu pulled the girl in closer before kissing her head.

"I love you too, Luce."

The two lovers lay there until they fell into a long sleep.

 _Well damn Natsu, who knew you were a frisky bastard, ok I see you. JK but seriously, yeah this chapter more than likely sucked, I really hope it didn't, but I wanna hear your thoughts. PS Hawaiian Princess chapter 10 will be up tomorrow, also let me know what you guys want chapter 7 of this story to be about. Till next love you guys._


	7. Chapter 7

In The Night

Chapter 7: The Note

 _Lucy was so happy, she and Natsu had finally to spend time together after 13 years, now she was happy as can be. However, when she returned to her room she found a note along with a gift._

 _To Lucy,_

 _The most beautiful girl in the world. Lucy last night was the best day ever, because I got to spend it with you. I want you to know that I love you and I got you a little something special. When I come back we'll celebrate, I just had to run out for a bit._

 _Happy Birthday, Babe._

 _Love Natsu._

Lucy felt tears sting her eyes when she read the note. She was so excited that she had to run to the store and pick up some wine.

 _At the store_

"Will that be all ma'am." the cashier asked Lucy as he rang up the bottle of wine and lingerie.

Lucy just blushed at the fact the cashier had been so mellow. She was excited to see what Natsu had in store for her. As she walked home she noticed some men staring at her and catcalling her.

Lucy felt uncomfortable, not just because it was late, but because she was wearing some pretty revealing clothing.

"Hey babe, come here." one of the guys said grabbing her. "Dan will be excited when he finds out we've got you. He also said we're allowed to have you when he's done."

Lucy was frightened but before she could run, the men grabbed her and pulled her into a black van. It wasn't until they started tearing off her clothes that she realized what was going to happen.

"P...Please, don't hurt me." she said. The men just laughed at her vulnerable state.

"Don't worry we'll be gentle." However before the man touched her a fist smashed through the car window and dragged the man out.

The others and Lucy stared at the person who had saved her. Lucy saw a man with auburn hair, a white shirt with a few buttons opened, black jeans, a silver watch, and boots.

"Gildarts." Lucy said crying tears of joy.

"You guys should know better than to pick on an innocent girl." Gildarts said, before kicking the guy he grabbed at the van, sending all the men flying out.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" the other guy asked.

"Me?" "I'm the guy whose daughter in law you don't wanna mess with, although if you think I'm terrifying wait till you fuckers meet my step-son." Gildarts said.

"We're not scared of you." the man with blond hair said. "Right guys, lets show him the power of Dan Straight." "YEAH!" the men yelled, unfortunately, they were going to eat their own words. "Get him." they said running towards the auburn hair Machismo.

Gildart clenched his fist before punching one of the guys in the gut. Lucy just stared in awe, so that's how Natsu knew how to fight.

Gidarts kept punching and kicking all the men to a bloody pulp, before walking to Lucy.

"Hey ya okay sweetie?" he asked.

Lucy just hugged him, and cried. "Thank you so much Gildarts."

"Hey don't mention it, I just happened to be buying a pack of beer when I saw these perverts attack you, They were lucky it was me and not Natsu."

"Huh?" the blonde asked confused as hell.

"If you're wondering how I learned to do that, I didn't teach Natsu how to fight, he taught me." he said proudly.

"Wait, Natsu taught you how to fight."

"Well not really, just new techniques, I already know how to fight, but beating someone to a bloody pulp, I learned from your boyfriend."

Lucy just blushed when Gildarts said her boyfriend.

"Oh that reminds me how far are we from Fairy Tail?" she asked.

"We're only down the street, come on we can walk together."

Gildarts and Lucy just talked, until he noticed the lingerie in the bag.

"Trying to surprise Natsu?" he asked pointing to the bikini.

Lucy just blushed, "Y...yes." she said, before covering her face with her sleeve.

 _Finally at Fairy Tail_

"Natsu." the blonde called when she saw her pink haired boyfriend.

"Hey, babe." he said before kissing on the lips. Natsu then saw the bottle of wine and lingeire, that Lucy bought.

"Thinking naughty again aren't we?" he seductively before grabbing her waist and pulling her close."

Lucy felt nervous, but she didn't want to tell him what happened yet.

"Oh, shit I almost forgot." Natsu said before pulling a small box out.

Lucy took the box hesitantly. "Come on Luce, its not gonna explode just open it."

Lucy opened the box and revealed a beautiful golden locket with a blue design (Aquarius's insignia) she then saw an opening and opened the locket revealing a picture of Natsu, her father, her mother, and her.

Lucy felt tears as she looked at, and looked back at Natsu.

"Thank you, Natsu." she said hugging him.

"Come on, lets celebrate." he said bringing her to his room. When they got inside Lucy saw a cake, and candles that were already lit.

"Come on, make a wish." he said urging hern to make a wish, Natsu knew that she wouldn't want a big party, so he made it just the two of them.

Lucy blew out the candles, cut the cake and showed Natsu the lingerie she brought.

"I'm gonna go put this on." she said seductively. "Try to behave."

"Okay, but, try not be to sexy, not that you could help it anyways."

Lucy just giggled very cutely, before going to the bathroom and changing, when she came out, let's just say Natsu was stiff (If you now what I mean)

"Well, what do you think?" she asked while looking down blushing.

Natsu just walked towards her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I think, it's sexy."

"Well, come claim my present to you." she said lying down on the bed.

"Don't mind If I do." he said before pouncing on her.

 _Cliffhanger, muhahahaha, I am so evil, don't worry there will be a lemon next chapter, the fight probably really sucked, also sorry if this chapter seemes rushed, I just got back from an exam. Special thanks to DorkyMonster707 for the suggestion, I was gonna make it to where Gildarts gets injured, and Nastu sees, but before he can do anything Lucy is taken, but I don't wanna be to depressing. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and I'll see you bros next chapter, Brofist._

 _P.S You're lying if you didnt do the brofist to, Love you pewds._


	8. Chapter 8

In The Night

Chapter 8: Revelations and Revenge

 _"Then go ahead and claim your prize." she said seductively._

 _"Don't mind if I do." Natsu said before pouncing on her._

Natsu didn't hesitate to attach his mouth to her neck and leave little bite marks. Lucy moaned with pleasure before a horrifying memory came back to her.

"N...Natsu, wait." she said.

Natsu immediately stopped his kisses and looked up at her.

"What's wrong, Luce?" he asked.

"I...I can't do this right now." she said hugging herself.

Natsu saw the tears that were coming out of eyes, and quickly grew worried.

"L...Lucy, what's wrong?" he asked.

Lucy started to sob before hugging him tightly, and crying into his chest.

"Hey, Lucy whats wrong, babe?" he asked before wrapping his arms around her.

"I...I want to put some clothes on first." she said.

"Okay." he said before kissing her cheek, wiping away her tears, and letting her go.

Lucy went back to the bathroom to change back into her clothes. When she was done she sat on Natsu's lap facing towards him and putting her head into his chest.

Natsu could feel Lucy shake with fear. He didn't know why she was so afraid, was she afraid of him.

"Luce, hey, come on talk to me what's going on? Why are you so scared?" he asked.

"First, you have to promise me you won't freak out." she said, her voice still cracking from her excrutiatingly painful sobs. Natsu felt his heart break, he couldn't bear to see his girlfriend cry.

"About 7 years ago, I was sexually assaulted." she said.

Natsu just stiffened at what he heard. Lucy, the girl with whom he had been in love with, his Lucy was violated by some scoundrel. Oh man how Natsu wanted to make that fucker pay.

"How did it happen?" he asked clenching his fist.

All of a sudden that name came into his head.

"Did, Dan do it?" he asked. Lucy just nodded her head in his chest.

Natsu's expression was that of a killer, he clenched his fist so hard that it drew blood.

"Lucy, look at me." he said lifting her head. Lucy just stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Lucy, I want you to tell me in full detail, exactly what happened, and before you say not to do anything, I'm gonna kic his ass so trying to talk me out of it is pointless." he said.

Lucy kept crying, before looking at Natsu. "That's why I told you, because I know you'l always be there for me."

Natsu smiled sadly at the girl, she was such an innocent flower, Dan had hell to pay, he was going to torture the shit out of him so hard, that he was going to wish and beg Natsu to kill him.

"Thank you, Natsu." she said before wiping her tears away.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you."

At this point Lucy knew that she could trust her dragon, Natsu.

"I love you so much, Natsu." she said.

"I love you too Lucy." he said.

 _Hey, guys chapter 8 is finally up, I know it's short, but that's on purpose, hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys next time._


End file.
